


Execrable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [580]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What was it like growing up with a con man who always needed the appearance of money, but didn't always have it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/02/2000 for the word [execrable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/02/execrable).
> 
> execrable  
> Deserving to be execrated; detestable; abominable.  
> Extremely bad; of very poor quality; very inferior.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #264 Which?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Execrable

All his life Tony had grown up around facsimiles of expensive taste. His father tried to give off the appearance of a well to do man, but the fact was his cons rarely brought in that much money. The house housed many knock offs designed to look like the real thing, but if you looked closely you could tell.

He remembered shopping one time with his mother. They were at a flea market and she was attempting to choose between two equally execrable purses. Neither looked high quality, but they couldn’t afford the purses that looked high quality not even the knock offs at that point in time. 

They were in between cons and money was quite tight. She wouldn’t have even been looking except that her previous purse had died an untimely death courtesy of one of the maids accidentally spilling wine on it. As it was a white purse it simply couldn’t be repaired, so off to the flea market they had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
